London Buses Route 165
London Buses route 165 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Romford and Rainham, it is operated by Stagecoach London. History Route 165 commenced operation on 20 November 1940 between Collier Row Clockhouse Lane and Rainham White Post Corner via North Street - Romford - Roneo Corner - Hornchurch Road - Abbs Cross Road - Elm Park Avenue - Rainham Road. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Hornchurch (RD) garage using AEC Regent ST's. On 25 March 1942, the route was extended at Collier Row to Havering Park. On 25 February 1948, the AEC Regent ST's were replaced by Guy Arab bodied Park Royals. The route was withdrawn between RAINHAM War Memorial and White Post Corner at the same time. On 14 May 1952, the Guy Arab bodied Park Royals were replaced by AEC Regents and Park Royal bodied Leylands. On 6 August 1952, then route was diverted at Elm Park via Rosewood Avenue and Wood Lane in order that Elm Park Station could be served. On 19 May 1954, it was converted to AEC Regent III RT operation. On 10 July 1966, AEC Routemasters took over. On 16 June 1973, it was converted to one man operation with Daimler Fleetlines. On 4 December 1978, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by Leyland Titans. In 1975, part of the service was diverted to serve Mardyke Estate during the off-peak on Mondays to Fridays and during Saturday shopping hours. On 24 September 1988, the route passed to Ensignbus operating from their Dagenham (DM) garage using MCW Metrobuses and the service to Mardyke Estate was renumbered 365. On 29 December 1990, the route was included in the sale of Ensignbus' contracted Transport for London services to Capital Citybus. On 14 September 1991, the route was withdrawn between Romford and Havering Park with this section being taken over by route 365. On 8 July 1998, route 165 was included in the sale of Capital Citybus to First London. In September 2001, the route was rerouted between Romford and Hornchurch via Emerson Park. In November 2001, the route was converted to low floor operation using Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In 2002, a school day journey using Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents or a Northern Counties Palatine II bodied Dennis Arrow was introduced. In 2003, Caetano Nimbus bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were introduced. In 2004, the Northern Counties Palatine II bodied Dennis Arrow were replaced by Northern Counties Palatine 1 bodied Volvo Olympians. On 25 November 2006, the route was extended from Romford Market to Brewery via St Edwards Way and Waterloo Road. On 27 September 2008, the route was retained by First London using brand new 10.2m Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts and an Alexander Dennis Enviro 400. On 28 September 2013, the route passed to Stagecoach London operating from their Rainham (RM) garage using 10.8m Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts and school day journeys were withdrawn. On 29 September 2018, the route was retained by Stagecoach London using existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. In October 2018, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts were replaced by brand new Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds. Current Route *Romford The Brewery *Romford Station *Emerson Park Station *ornchurch Town Centre *Elm Park station *South Hornchurch Cherry Tree Lane *Rainham *Rainham Station *Rainham Abbey Wood Lane External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 165, London Buses routes